the_gods_war_strategy_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Sea
Unique Ability Submerge (Action: Cost 0; One-Time-Use): '''Select a land area (other than Kylerela or The Spike) and place your Sunken Land token on it. That area is now a sea area. All sea-crossing arrows leading to and from that area are now invalid. When you place the Sunken Land token, you may also summon a unit into that area for free (you may not place The Churner, Magasta unless The Spike has shattered). Unique Weakness '''Marine (Ongoing): '''You may not use sea-crossing arrows. Setup Shrine in the Brown Sea. Start with 6 Power. Figures Shrine (6) Building Cost: 1 Combat: 0 Temple (3) Building Cost: 2 + Shrine (or 1 + shrine after Magasta's Pool is in play) Combat: +1 Rout '''Valor (Council Phase & Ongoing): '''Each Temple adds 1 to the total commitment during the Chaos Rift Struggle. The cost to build Temples drops once Magasta's Pool is in play. Ziggurat (1) Building Cost: 3 + Temple (or 1 + temple after Magasta's Pool is in play) Combat: +1 Kill '''Valor (Council Phase & Ongoing): '''Adds 2 to the total commitment during the Chaos Rift Struggle. The cost of building your Ziggurat drops once Magasta's Pool is in play. Mermaid (4) Mortal Minion Cost: 1 Combat: 1 The Kraken (1) Mortal Hero Cost: 3 Combat: 3 Sea Serpent (3) Lesser God Cost: 2 Combat: 1 The Churner, Magasta (1) Greater God Cost: 4 (The Spike must have been shattered) Combat: 1 when Chaos Rift exists, 3 once Magasta's Pool appears '''The Mer-King (Ongoing): '''You may take multiple actions in a turn, as long as each action originates in a sea area. Heroquests First Fragment * Conquer a building in the Sky Dome or Hell, OR destroy a building with a cost of 2 or more. Earn 1 Rune. * Place your Ziggurat. Earn 1 Rune. Second Fragment * The Chaos Rift is closed. Earn 1 Rune. If Chaos is in play, both Sea & Chaos earn an additional rune at this time. * No Sea Serpents are in your unit pool. Earn 1 Rune. Third Fragment * The Chaos Rift is closed. Earn 1 Rune. * Summon The Churner, Magasta. Earn 1 Rune. Gifts * '''Whirlpool (Ongoing): '''When you reach 0 Power, all other empires lose 1 Power. * '''Constrict (Post-Battle): '''For every Sea Serpent present in a battle, you may turn 2 rolled routs (of either side's results) into a kill. * '''Drowning (Post-Battle): If The Kraken is involved in a battle in which enemy units are killed, your enemy loses 1 VP and you gain 1 VP. * '''Tidal Surge (Action: Cost 2): '''Select a Sea Area adjacent to at least one Land Area. Move all units in that Sea Area (including your own) to adjacent land areas. * '''Aquatic (Power Phase): '''Gain Power equal to the cost of the most expensive building in any Sea Area. If the most expensive building is a Ziggurat, also gain a rune. * '''Siren Song (Ongoing): '''Enemy players must spend 1 VP in addition to the usual 1 Power to move units out of an area containing a Mermaid. Power Phase Abilities & Gifts # Aquatic (Gift) Council Phase Abilities & Gifts None General Tips TODO Combos & Strategies TODO Opening Moves TODO